popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Popcorn parade
Lyrics None. Song Connections/Remixes None. Trivia *'popcorn parade' was added as a purchasable song for 800 lumina in pop'n music éclale's Star Factory on April 27th, 2016. To purchase it, you need to acquire the Horn character medal in the event. **As of September 28th, 2017 in pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢, it is available by default. *'popcorn parade' marks Soyomogi's first non-contest BEMANI song. Song Production InformationMusic & Character page Soyomogi I'm Soyomogi. When I received a voice from PON, I was allowed to write down éclale's 2nd song "popcorn parade" successively behind Beyond the Prairie! It was a different taste from Beyond the prairie, so I tried making a toy pop, which is a little adult leading the role of a xylophone. Popcorn is crispy with sounds of toy piano and a xylophone hanging over! I'm excited about various kinds of taste! Children's eyes are sparkling! Chocolate caramel popcorn fits like latte! Favorite delightful coffee! Great victory! It's a song full of positive feelings. It's also a positive production that mixes up rising sounds form everywhere. With unconditional, exciting chord progressions, I like it. I feel like I'm talking about BPM every time with comments, but this time it's a 3 time signature of the type which ticks the rhythm with the 16th note of BPM 168. The speed of the song development is faster than the 4 beat. There are various kinds also in 3 time signature. 3 time sign Love. I am happy if you also pay attention to the complicated rhythm peculiar to such 3 rhythms. In addition, the idea of popcorn received advice from Mr. Kanaki who is indebted with the lyrics. Thank you very much, Kanaki! Staff Comments Konya Popcorn is something that makes me excited. The theme park wants to eat caramel, but the movie theater is good in salt. Chihhi Chibi is pretty cool~ Attention in stickiness with designs! In some parts of the character is studded with a note symbol design, please try looking. I'm so happy to have friends like these. I want to live by watching these two playing. Tokkii Horn's foot stepping animation, it's Munimuni, fluffy and cute! Even if it seems to be soft and carelessly stepped on... it is likely to be. I can't say because it seems strange to say if I want to be fried. Listening to songs and watching animation makes me really healed...! Actually I secretly bore a horn secretly in club activities (It wasn't good because it was a loose school) I was sneaking into the system screen, and this time it's amazing to have the character take in such a form just as I'm happy. Thankfully. PON It will entertain me with a light musical instrument composition. If you make this kind of something, Soyomogi is strong. There is also a narrative in music, it's a feeling as if you're being told a fairy tales. How about having the dark fairy tales and others challenge from now on? It seems like "Really scary Soyomogi". Different. It is different. Excuse me. Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki page Gallery Video References Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music éclale Category:AC Songs Category:Star Factory Songs Category:Soyomogi Songs Category:Éclale Songs